1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to copy protection, and in particular, to one-time programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows conventional content protection architecture. A programming circuit 104 is coupled to storage medium 106, receiving command codes #CMD to program the storage medium 106 with specific data. Data stored in the storage medium 106 is requires full protection, with unauthorized access disallowed. To protect the content in storage medium 106, a security circuit 102 is coupled to the programming circuit 104 to provide security management such as an authentication mechanism or an encryption procedure. When enable signal #EN is sent from security circuit 102, the programming circuit 104 is enabled to program the storage medium 106. This architecture, however, shows a weakness when the security circuit 102 is compromised to send a malicious enable signal #EN. Since storage medium 106 is rewritable, content therein may be altered, since protection from security circuit 102 is disabled. Thus, enhanced data protection is desirable.